


A Likely Story

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Red Queen fanfic based on a real situation which I turned into an OTP prompt:</p><p>“You asked me to hold your hand in Target and pretend to be dating you because you saw your ex here with someone new and after walking around the whole store for a while I realize there are no other couples and were you just looking for an excuse to hold my hand?” AU RedQueen (Past OutlawQueen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Likely Story

I was walking around aimlessly when she approached me.

She was  _ extremely _ attractive, all curves and muscle. Her long brown hair was braided down her back, and she wore tight khakis and riding boots, as if she had just come from a ranch. She was beaming at me, as if she knew me, and as soon as she was close enough, she put a random top in my cart. I raised one eyebrow at her. She steps closer, definitely invading the personal space rule but she smells like apples, and cinnamon, and a little bit of vanilla, so I let it go.

“Hi, I’m Regina. Please, please, please do me a favor?” she whispers hurriedly, still smiling. But now she glances around, as if afraid someone might hear. “I just saw my ex here with his new girlfriend. Can you please walk around with me and just, like, pretend to be my girlfriend? Just until he leaves? Please,” she begs. I smirk, biting my bottom lip.

“Sure, but  _ you’re _ buying dinner,” I reply flirtatiously, loud enough for anyone around to overhear. I drop my voice, whispering to her. “I’m Ruby. And if your ex is a dude, won’t it seem weird that your new girlfriend is, well, a  _ girl _ ?” I ask. She smiles sadly and I wind my fingers around hers, pushing the cart with one hand, leading her deeper into the store.

“That’s why he broke up with me,” she explains. “He found out I’m bi, thought it made me less committed to him, or something? Like being bisexual meant I was a deviant, or a cheater, or something,” she scoffs.

“That’s rough,” I sympathize. “So, what do you need to buy while we’re here,  _ dear _ ?” I tease. She blushes, and it’s beautiful. When she looks back up at me, her brown eyes are twinkling.

“I don’t  _ need _ anything. I just wanted to look at books, and stuff. It’s how I destress,” Regina explains to me. I smile, since I had been here doing the same thing.

“I’m always up for window shopping,” I agree. Reconsidering, I add, “despite the lack of windows.” Regina laughs, and I want to clap victoriously. It’s a melody, her laugh, a true musical feat.

 

It’s only as I’m following Regina through the checkout line that I consider it: there had been no other couples in the entire store. Not even any males and females shopping together. I wondered… 

Regina and I had had fun, even though I didn’t end up buying anything. Regina bought herself a book, some new pajamas, and a new body pillow. As we were waiting in the checkout line, we had discussed going to Panera Bread for dinner, where Regina could take me up on the earlier teasing. I waited until we were seated with our food to ask her.

“Were you making that up about your ex?” I ask boldly. Regina gulps her soup quickly, coughing, before looking up at me sheepishly.

“Not totally?” she says softly. I scoff, mock-upset, and playfully push her shoulder. “He’s real! And I did see him with his ex at Target… just not today,” she explains. “It was last week, and it was  _ so _ awkward.”

“So you used that as an excuse to hold my hand?” I tease. Frequently throughout our fake-date, which I’m now considering could actually be considered a real date, I would feel Regina intertwining our fingers, squeezing my hand, or putting an arm around my waist. She was a very tactile person, and I loved it.

“I’m not so good at making the first move,” she mutters, staring at her soup.

“Good thing I am,” I grin. Leaning forward, I decisively grab her chin, tilting it up to face me, and I kiss her. She makes this little sound, like a surprised squeak, and I start to pull away. When she feels this, she growls and reaches up to pull me closer. I laugh and continue to pull away; it’s very difficult to kiss with a table between us. I slide into the chair next to her and kiss her again.

“I like doing favors for you,” I whisper when we finally break apart again. Regina laughs.


End file.
